Unpure
by Meoata
Summary: He felt helpless and small, unholy and unpure. If anyone found out that this had happened to the powerful and well known Agent P then he'd be in shame forever. He wasn't too far from it now... Perryshmirtz


_Another collaberation with NattyMc. I give her credit for most of this and us for adding to it and writing it._

* * *

"Agent P," Major Monogram said on Perry's screen, "we have sent Agent Peter the Panda on a mission to stop Doofenshmirtz, but he hasn't returned. We need you to get over there and find out what's happened to him." Despite his loathing against the panda, he still saluted, silently accepting the mission. It was his job and who was he to deny an order?

He went up a tube and was flung into the sky, landing in his already mobile hovercraft. He grasped the wheel and zipped forward, straight to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Perry parked on the balcony and froze at the noises coming from inside. What on earth...?

He heard a scream and his agent skills burst into effect, kicking in the door to the main room and running full speed towards the lab.

He looked in pure shock and confusion at the sight in front of him: it was Doofenshmirtz, tied up with his arms and legs spread apart, lacking clothing, and standing on his stomach was Peter the Panda in an odd bondage suit with leather bands forming an X on his chest and a cap, the both of them aroused with Peter's member wrapped around a leather ring that was part of the outfit. Perry was frozen in place, feeling a small anger form inside. He chattered loudly to get the panda's attention.

"Perry the Platypus!?" Doofenshmirtz screamed. "This isn't what it looks like! He tied me up! I wouldn't do that unless it's for you!" An awkward silence filled the room. "I just realized I said something really messed up." Peter smiled at the new company, jumping off of Doofenshmirtz and walking towards Perry. He seemed so innocent about his actions and the current situation that it freaked Perry out.

Peter stood in front of Perry. Perry felt awkward and embarrassed, constantly looking at Peter's pelvis despite telling himself not to repeatedly.

Perry threw the first punch at the grinning panda. He dodged and blocked every attack the enraged platypus threw. Tying up Doofenshmirtz like that and the taboo there were about to commit was crossing a line no agent should.

Peter grabbed Perry's dominant hand, disabling him as Peter took out a pair of handcuffs from his outfit, handcuffing Perry to the leg of the rectangular table in front of Doofenshmirtz. Peter kept his large smile as Perry snarled at him. Peter then walked away into another room, leaving his immobilized prisoners alone.

The agent's first move was to glare at his nemesis, demanding an explanation.

Doofenshmirtz retorted "Don't look at me like that! This isn't MY fault! He showed up and did this to me! I was expecting you to come thwart me! Not him! He's a fricken psychopath, I tell you!"

Perry nodded. He trusted his nemesis, it was Peter he didn't trust...

Both enemies held their breaths as they heard small footsteps approaching.

The panda came back with a bounce to his step and the childish grin still on his face. In one hand was a bottle of lubricant and in the other was a large cucumber. His eyes were on Perry, conveying a dark message to him only he could understand.

Perry thrashed in his binds as Peter popped off the cap of the lubricant, pouring the contents on the tip of the cucumber.

"Hey!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. "What we're you doing in my fridge? That's private!" He was about to find out.

When Peter was close to Perry, Perry tried to use his legs to kick the panda away with no avail. Was he untouchable? It freaked him out. Peter grabbed Perry by his tail, lifting it up to expose his tailhole. Perry blushed, at the feeling of others seeing his rear before Peter pushed the lubricated cucumber slowly into his rectum. He gasped in slight pain at the size and small pleasure at the coolness of the lube. It hurt at first, but eventually the pain subsided and the vegatable. At least the panda was gentle.

Despite Perry's pleading eyes, Doofenshmirtz could not look away as he watched one nemesis, shoving a cucumber inside another. Doofenshmirtz knew it was wrong to look, to be aroused at the sight in front of him as his arousal grew again. His eyes apologized to the platypus, begging for forgiveness.

Perry felt the cucumber slowly pull out of his insides until a small portion of the vegatable remained inside. Peter pushed it back in a slow pace, making it go in and out and in and out. He moaned as every nerve inside him tickled and he could feel his arousal grow, like the cucumber was pushing his member to erection. He didn't want his nemesis to watch. He felt dirty and embarrassed, being watched as the cucumber increases speed, moaning softly at the overwhelming feeling as he member formed a bead of pre that cascaded down the underside of his member down to his balls.

Peter grinned at the reactions of his prisoners, like it was all a game to him.

He increased the pace of the cucumber, making it go faster and faster and pushing it harder and harder inside, making rough contacts with Perry's prostate. Tears streamed down the platypus face, not from the pain, however, but pleasure. He felt unclean, so dirty and it was worse that he was liking it. He looked down to see puddles of pre form in front of him, feeling embarrassed about it all.

He could feel his inevitable orgasm rise, even without direct contact to his organ. His breathing was starting to be heard as he got closer, trying to hold it all back. He forbade himself from coming in front of them. He told himself he won't give Peter the satisfaction. But his end came. His entire body feeling like mush as shocks of pleasure overtook him, crying loudly in pleasure as he shot long thin ropes of his seed onto the floor in small, scattered puddles in front of him.

Peter grinned at the platypus as he orgasmed in front of him, hearing his pleased and moritfied cries and his pants when it was all over. He noticed Perry's glare that silently cursed the sick panda for forcing something so perverse in front of his nemesis. Peter pulled the cucumber out, hearing the platypus gasp in shock as he felt empty inside now. He looked at Doofenshmirtz, tossing away the cucumber and walking towards the bound man. In his eyes, Doofenshmirtz was "ready" for whatever Peter wanted. He climbed on the table, his grin remained as he stared into the disturbed, yet embarrassed man's eyes.

"P-Peter the Panda...l-look...I- I don't think-" Doofenshmirtz stopped his sentence and screamed.

Peter shoved a cucumber inside his nemesis, who knows what he would do to him?

Peter walked towards the spot between Doofenshmirtz's legs. There were many things he could do to him, but this time he wanted his "game" to be fun for the both of them. He lifted Doofenshmirtz up from his bottom cheeks, granting him access to his entrance.

Doofenshmirtz felt completely embarrassed as his hole was exposed to the panda. Then he could feel Peter's member, lubed with his pre, inside him. He screamed in pure shock as he felt penetration.

Peter let go of the cheeks, feeling the man's balls on his chest and squeezing the member in a tight hug as he thrusted himself inside. He started to play with the man's member, caressing it, squeezing it, and sometimes giving it a few licks as clear fluids roll from the tip slowly.

The role was reversed for Perry and Doofenshmirtz. Now Perry was the one who stared and Doofenshmirtz's eyes did the begging. They knew how the other felt. Perry now felt interest, aroused, and a small desire in the twisted scenario and Doofenshmirtz felt shame and embarrassment as Peter was taking advantage of him. Doofenshmirtz closed his eyes, trying to pretend he was somewhere else, but he couldn't since Peter's thrusting brought him back to reality.

Doofenshmirtz felt close to his end. Peter did too as he increased the speed of his thrusts, the two of them moaning louder and soundly breathing.

"Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said looking at him, "p-please don't look. I-I'm gonna come." Hearing him say that only made Perry stare with wide eyes. Some dark part inside him wanted to see the man finished and was ashamed for it. Doofenshmirtz arched his back and cried as long ropes of himself shot out of his pride, covering his body.

The feeling of Peter's member squeezed by Doofenshmirtz's entrance brought him to his end, too. He held his head up, silently screaming as he emptied himself inside Doofenshmirtz.

It was over. They were both taken advantage of, raped and made somebody else's toy. Now the only question was, why? And was it truly over? Or would the panda continue?

Peter stepped back to admire his handy work, looking between both Doofensmhirtz and Perry. The enemies refused to meet each other's gaze. Too ashamed and too embarrassed to do anything else.

With his childish smile still intact, Peter walked towards Perry whose eyes kept his never ending glare towards the mad panda. In his rage to the panda putting him in the embarrassing situation, he tried kicking again, forgetting that he was practically untouchable. Peter grabbed Perry's legs with one hand and forced him in a position with his tail hanging in the air in front of Doof, holding him in it.

Perry blushed. This was too much. He was already assaulted with a cucumber, what more could he do? He turned around, watching the panda's right hand rising up and some sort of fear surged through him for a split second before the hand moved swiftly, connecting against the platypus' left cheek hard. He gasped as he felt his butt sting.

Doofenshmirtz watched. It was really messed up how hot he thought it looked, hearing the platypus gasp and moan with each slap. Was Perry getting aroused by this?

Perry was. The stinging hand felt good on him, crying in minor masochistic pleasure and trying to pretend that it was pain.

Peter continued until Perry's cheek was completely red under the cyan fur. He stopped and stared at the handiwork, hearing Perry breathe as the platypus could feel the stinging sensation in his cheek.

His tail was released and he felt his body slump to the ground, not bothering to pick himself up. What would it matter? He felt so violated, and he had been! This was rape. There was no other word to describe it.

He felt helpless and small, unholy and unpure. If anyone found out that this had happened to the powerful and well known Agent P then he'd be in shame forever. He wasn't too far from it now...

Peter took out the set of keys from his suit, freeing the handcuffed platypus and the tied up man. His game was over; it was time to free his tools, his players for his game.

Doofenshmirtz and Perry tried to grab the panda in their rage the moment they were freed, wanting to beat the tar out of him as he hopped up and around, avoiding each attack attempt like a skilled Leprechaun before he jumped out the window.

Peter took out a remote, pushing a button before a hover car moved right below him, and landing in the driver seat. Perry and Doofenshmirtz watch the car drove away as it car disappeared into the horizon.

"CURSE YOU PETER THE PANDA!"

Perry gave his nemesis a 'really' look. Seriously? How would that help them? It'd just give the panda satisfaction of its accomplishments.

"What?" Doof glared down at the mammal "It's totally justified! You saw what he did to us! He's a psychopath! I'm not wrong here!"

Perry just rolled his eyes. He agreed mentally, but this wasn't anything one would say after a traumatic experience. He walked out the front door, determined to forget about it, yet he could feel a small tang of anxiety, thinking about his next encounter with Peter. As he walked through the hallway he told himself that he was going to control himself long enough to question Peter's motives. Why would he cross so many lines?

Who knows?


End file.
